Secreto
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Haru tiene un pequeño secreto #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia19


**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

**Día 19: Fetichismo Sexual**

**Secreto**

Haruka Nanase tenía un secreto.

Uno que ni lo compartía con Makoto, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Y es que sí este último lo descubre, todo se habrá acabado.

En realidad, no es un secreto que lo avergüence. Aunque casi nada le provoca ese sentimiento.

Simplemente ha desarrollado un fetiche sexual ante una situación.

Las personas que lo conocen pensarían que es el agua. Ya que siempre que ve un espacio de agua donde él puede dar, se despoja de su ropa para entrar ahí. Ante los quejidos de Makoto.

Pero esa no es la verdad.

Él lo hace para deshacerse de las erecciones que se formaban cuando no podía apagar su apetito sexual o quería activarla.

Ya que en realidad, su fetichismo sexual…

Es inesperado…

Es raro…

Es el rostro de Makoto llorando.

Sí, su fetiche es ver a su novio llorar.

Desde niños lo ha desarrollado.

Al principio no era como acto sexual. Simplemente ver a Makoto llorar por felicidad, miedo, rabia o tristeza y qué él lo busque para consolarlo o compartir su sentimiento. Lo han hecho sentirse tan poderoso, tan bien.

En la secundaria, ya más conscientes de sus actos, de sentimientos y sexualidades. Se vio molesto al enterarse que estaría separado de Makoto… pero ver la cara de decepción de su amigo le dio alegría, ya que sabía que él lo extrañaría por unas horas.

Y no solo fue en ese momento, durante el primer semestre Makoto se veía deprimido. Haru se sintió desesperado ante eso, puesto que Makoto le huía por no querer compartir su temor. Él lo confrontó, Makoto se le acercó se liberó con él.

Haru supo su miedo.

Haru tuvo una extraña reacción sexual en el agua con la natación sincronizada en las que ambos parecían tener sexo.

Al menos para él.

Con ello su amor por el agua aumento de forma incontrolable.

Hasta la fecha se sigue hundiendo en su bañera recordando el momento hasta que la mano de Makoto se extiende para sacarlo del lugar.

Pero eso no provoca su deseo sexual como las lágrimas de Makoto. A raíz de esa etapa, cada que Makoto se asustaba Haru lo protegía con una erección que latía en su pantalón pidiendo a gritos más roces con el musculoso cuerpo del castaño.

Se llevó a su amigo a una casa de terror que estaba en la ciudad por temporada de Halloween. Makoto desde la entrada estaba temblando, con lágrimas a punto de salir. Le tomó la mano y entró con él.

El de ojos verdes se sintió levemente aliviado por estar seguro con Haru.

Solo que ignoraba que era Haru, quién lo rozaba en cada rincón oscuro haciéndole creer que eran los trabajadores o decoraciones de ahí. Hubo un momento que lo arrinconó hasta que sintiera su dureza ante los gritos y llanto de su mejor amigo.

Lograron salir.

Makoto se abrazaba a Haru hablando de su experiencia con esos pseudo espectros ignorando la mancha blanca en los pantalones del mayor.

En su tercer año de secundaria ya tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia el chico de las sonrisas dulces. Sus celos hacia las mujeres que se le declaraban eran apaciguaros cuando aquella sonrisa brillante con ojos de esmeraldas rechazaba con delicadeza.

Nunca le preguntó a Makoto la existencia de alguna rival.

No importaba, ya que haría su jugada con él.

Un maratón de películas de terror, que claro, omitió decirle a su amigo.

Makoto temblaba con la primera película, Haru empezaba a tener sus erecciones por las expresiones que el menor de edad le causaba. Se mordía el labio inferior como Makoto sus dedos por los nervios.

El de ojos azules, deseaba que se mordieran entre ellos.

La dureza de Haru estaba tan fuerte como el llanto de Makoto.

Quien pedía que se detuviera con las películas pero Haru con otros planes en la cabeza, puso de pretexto que debe superar su miedo.

Cuando el de ojos azules ya no soporto más giró el rostro de unos temeros ojos esmeraldas. Quienes se abrieron ante el beso apasionado que el dueño de la casa le arrebato. Podía sentir la lengua invadir su boca, los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cuello, el peso contrario rozándole con una dureza entre sus piernas.

–¡Haru! -gime separando sus labios del ajeno. Luchando por apartar el cuerpo pero ese estaba añadido como una garrapata-

–¿Tienes miedo? -cuestiona agitado por la excitación- Concéntrate en mí, en mis toques, en mis besos –Makoto tenía más miedo ahora de Haru que hablaba más de lo habitual con sus ataques repentinos- y el miedo pasará.

Makoto no se veía convencido pero era mejor eso a seguir con la risa del asesino de fondo.

Haru pidió estar de pasiva, no porque le interesaba la idea de recibir. Simplemente quería saber que tan potente se pondría Makoto sí la película aún estaba puesta. Y fue el mejor resultado. Cuando aparecía una escena de gritó Makoto aumentaba sus embestidas para que Haru grite más fuerte que la película.

Esa primera vez fue la mejor para Haru.

Actualmente siguen de pareja.

Haru sigue obligando a Makoto a consumir películas o series de terror. Makoto cuando no resiste le besa con pasión para terminar en sexo. Cuando se siente triste es Haru, quién lo consuela en lugares ocultos con suaves acaricias y gemidos derramados dentro de la garganta del ojiazul.

Algunas veces no puede hacerlo, y esas veces es cuando se tira al agua para apaciguar sus ansias.

Pero cuando puede, busca la mejor manera de hacer llorar a Makoto.


End file.
